everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AFLPingu29/Fox FM's Free For All 500 Countdown
1. Mark Ronson ft. Amy Winehouse - Valerie (2007) *2. Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus - Old Town Road (2018) *3. Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud (2014) *4. Pink - Raise Your Glass (2010) *5. Calvin Harris and Dua Lipa - One Kiss (2018) *6. Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody (1975) *7. Katy Perry - Roar (2013) *8. Michael Jackson - Thriller (1984) *9. Daft Punk - Get Lucky (2013) *10. Bon Jovi - Livin' on a Prayer (1986) *11. Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber - I Don't Care (2019) *12. Whitney Houston - I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) (1987) *13. Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk (2014) *14. Pink - So What (2008) *15. Pras - Ghetto Supastar (This Is What You Are) (1998) *16. Backstreet Boys - As Long as You Love Me (1997) *17. Justin Timberlake - SexyBack (2006) *18. Jonas Brothers - Sucker (2019) *19. Destiny's Child - Say My Name (1999) *20. Ed Sheeran - Perfect (2017) *21. Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time (1998) *22. Eminem - Lose Yourself (2002) *23. Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (1988) *24. No Doubt - Don't Speak (1996) *25. The Black Eyed Peas - Where Is the Love? (2003) *26. Imagine Dragons - Thunder (2017) *27. Tupac Shakur - California Love (1995) *28. Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven (2012) *29. Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (2011) *30. Drake - One Dance (2016) *31. The Cranberries - Zombie (1994) *32. Ed Sheeran - Sing (2014) *33. Billie Eilish - Bad Guy (2019) *34. Salt-n-Pepa - Push It (1987) *35. Justin Bieber - Love Yourself (2015) *36. Oasis - Wonderwall (1995) *37. LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem (2011) *38. Madonna - Like a Prayer (1989) *39. Blackstreet - No Diggity (1996) *40. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (2009) *41. Pink - What About Us (2017) *42. The Offspring - Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) (1998) *43. Whitney Houston - How Will I Know (1985) *44. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Same Love (2012) *45. Five - When the Lights Go Out (1998) *46. The Killers - Somebody Told Me (2004) *47. Fugees - Killing Me Softly with His Song (1996) *48. Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (1983) *49. Ed Sheeran - Shape of You (2017) *50. Spice Girls - Wannabe (1996) *51. Evanescence - Bring Me to Life (2003) *52. Fleetwood Mac - Go Your Own Way (1976) *53. The Chainsmokers - Who Do You Love (2019) *54. Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise (1995) *55. David Guetta - Titanium (2011) *56. Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop the Feeling! (2016) *57. C+C Music Factory - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (1990) *58. Roxette - It Must Have Been Love (1990) *59. Bruno Mars - Treasure (2013) *60. Salt-n-Pepa - Whatta Man (1993) *61. Ed Sheeran - Photograph (2015) *62. Alanis Morissette - You Oughta Know (1995) *63. George Michael - Faith (1987) *64. Bebe Rexha - Meant to Be (2017) *65. Dr. Alban - Sing Hallelujah (1993) *66. Kings of Leon - Sex on Fire (2008) *67. Daryl Braithwaite - The Horses (1991) *68. Ginuwine - Pony (1996) *69. Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child (2012) *70. Ed Sheeran - Cross Me (2019) *71. John Farnham - You're the Voice (1986) *72. Bruno Mars - That's What I Like (2017) *73. Pearl Jam - Better Man (1994) *74. Zedd - Stay (2017) *75. Beyoncé - Halo (2009) *76. Vanilla Ice - Ice Ice Baby (1990) *77. Katy Perry - California Gurls (2010) *78. Take That - Back for Good (1995) *79. Mark Ronson ft. Miley Cyrus - Nothing Breaks Like a Heart (2018) *80. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop (2012) *81. Madonna - Into the Groove (1985) *82. Pink - Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) (2007) *83. Selena Gomez - Wolves (2017) *84. Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (1997) *85. Byran Adams - Summer of '69 (1985) *86. Rihanna - Only Girl (In the World) (2010) *87. TLC - Waterfalls (1995) *88. Taylor Swift - Me! (2019) *89. Ed Sheeran - Don't (2014) *90. Blink-182 - All the Small Things (2000) *91. Roxette - Listen to Your Heart (1988) *92. The Chainsmokers - Closer (2016) *93. George Michael - Too Funky (1992) *94. Katy Perry - Firework (2010) *95. Drake - Too Good (2016) *96. Puff Daddy - I'll Be Missing You (1997) *97. Timbaland - The Way I Are (2007) *98. Maroon 5 ft. SZA - What Lovers Do (2017) *99. U2 - One (1992) *100. Calvin Harris and Sam Smith - Promises (2018) *101. Michael Jackson - The Way You Make Me Feel (1987) *102. Jimmy Eat World - The Middle (2001) *103. Jennifer Lopez - If You Had My Love (1999) *104. Pink - Get the Party Started (2001) *105. Matchbox Twenty - Push (1997) *106. Katy Perry - Never Really Over (2019) *107. Foster the People - Pumped Up Kicks (2010) *108. Beyoncé - Crazy in Love (2003) *109. Vengaboys - We Like to Party (1998) *110. Ed Sheeran - The A Team (2011) *111. Irene Cara - Flashdance... What a Feeling (1983) *112. EMF - Unbelievable (1990) *113. David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland - When Love Takes Over (2009) *114. Macklemore ft. Kesha - Good Old Days (2017) *115. Christina Aguilera - Genie in a Bottle (1999) *116. The Chainsmokers - Don't Let Me Down (2016) *117. Bruno Mars - Grenade (2010) *118. Madonna - Vogue (1990) *119. Lewis Capaldi - Someone You Loved (2018) *120. Nickelback - How You Remind Me (2001) *121. Mark Morrison - Return of the Mack (1996) *122. Camila Cabello - Havana (2017) *123. 2 Unlimited - Get Ready for This (1991) *124. Katy Perry - Hot n Cold (2008) *125. Bobby Brown - Every Little Step (1989) *126. Chumbawamba - Tubthumping (1997) *127. The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk - I Feel It Coming (2016) *128. Adele - Someone Like You (2011) *129. Nelly - Hot in Herre (2002) *130. Delerium - Silence (1999) *131. Shawn Mendes - Stitches (2015) *132. A-ha - Take On Me (1984) *133. Pink - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (2012) *134. En Vogue - Free Your Mind (1992) *135. Bruno Mars - Marry You (2011) *136. Whigfield - Sexy Eyes (1996) *137. U2 - With or Without You (1987) *138. Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) (2008) *139. Alanis Morissette - Ironic (1996) *140. Snoop Dogg ft. Justin Timberlake - Signs (2005) *141. Ava Max - Sweet but Psycho (2018) *142. Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes - (I've Had) The Time of My Life (1987) *143. Stardust - Music Sounds Better with You (1998) *144. Ed Sheeran - Lego House (2011) *145. Bruno Mars - 24K Magic (2016) *146. Pink - Beautiful Trauma (2017) *147. TLC - No Scrubs (1999) *148. Avicii - Hey Brother (2013) *149. Michael Jackson - Black or White (1991) *150. Justin Bieber - Sorry (2015) *151. Goo Goo Dolls - Iris (1998) *152. Post Malone - Rockstar (2017) *153. New Order - Blue Monday (1983) *154. The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk - I Feel It Coming (2016) *155. Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *156. Matchbox Twenty - How Far We've Come (2007) *157. The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face (2015) *158. Robert Miles - Children (1995) *159. The Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get It Started (2003) *160. Ed Sheeran - Castle on the Hill (2017) *161. Roxette - The Look (1989) *162. Shawn Mendes - If I Can't Have You (2019) *163. Flo Rida ft. Sia - Wild Ones (2011) *164. Pearl Jam - Daughter (1993) *165. Eminem - Without Me (2002) *166. Kylie Minogue - Better the Devil You Know (1990) *167. Walk the Moon - Shut Up and Dance (2014) *168. Adele - Hello (2015) *169. Dario G - Sunchyme (1997) *170. Taylor Swift - Shake It Off (2014) *171. Khalid - Love Lies (2018) *172. Salt-n-Pepa - Let's Talk About Sex (1991) *173. Justin Timberlake - Cry Me a River (2002) *174. The Chainsmokers and Coldplay - Something Just like This (2017) *175. Five - Keep On Movin' (1999) *176. Jay-Z - Empire State of Mind (2009) *177. Live - Lighting Crashes (1994) *178. Madonna - Express Yourself (1989) *179. Sia - Chandelier (2014) *180. Haddaway - What Is Love (1993) *181. Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean? (2015) *182. Calvin Harris - Feel So Close (2011) *183. Janet Jackson - What Have You Done for Me Lately (1986) *184. Red Hot Chili Peppers - Under the Bridge (1992) *185. The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling (2009) *186. Macklemore and Jess Glynne - These Days (2018) *187. Roxette - Joyride (1991) *188. Dire Straits - Money for Nothing (1985) *189. Sam Smith - Dancing with a Stranger (2019) *190. Usher - More (2010) *191. All Saints - Never Ever (1997) *192. Lady Gaga - Poker Face (2008) *193. Los del Rio - Macarena (1993) *194. DNCE - Cake by the Ocean (2015) *195. Kelly Rowland - Work (2008) *196. The Offspring - Why Don't You Get a Job? (1999) *197. Timbaland ft. OneRepublic - Apologize (2007) *198. Ricky Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up (1987) *199. Warren G - Regulate (1994) *200. Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper - Shallow (2018) *201. David Guetta - Memories (2010) *202. Selena Gomez - Hands to Myself (2016) *203. Starsailor - Four to the Floor (2004) *204. Rihanna ft. Jay-Z - Umbrella (2007) *205. Green Day - When I Come Around (1995) *206. Robyn - Show Me Love (1997) *207. No Mercy - Where Do You Go (1996) *208. Madonna - Papa Don't Preach (1986) *209. Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead or Alive (1987) *210. John Legend - All of Me (2013) *211. Marshmello - Silence (2017) *212. The B-52's - Love Shack (1989) *213. Kanye West - Gold Digger (2005) *214. Spice Girls - Who Do You Think You Are (1997) *215. Bastille - Pompeii (2013) *216. Mabel - Don't Call Me Up (2019) *217. Janet Jackson - The Best Things in Life Are Free (1992) *218. Armin van Buuren - This Is What It Feels Like (2013) *219. Hanson - MMMBop (1997) *220. Rihanna - Rude Boy (2010) *221. Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child o' Mine (1988) *222. Tupac Shakur - Changes (1998) *223. Shawn Mendes - There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back (2017) *224. Christina Aguilera - Beautiful (2002) *225. Peking Duk - Stranger (2016) *226. Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi (2002) *227. Eminem - Stan (2000) *228. Adele - Rolling in the Deep (2010) *229. Post Malone - Sunflower (2018) *230. Matchbox Twenty - 3AM (1997) *231. Calvin Harris - How Deep Is Your Love (2015) *232. Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams (2004) *233. The Outhere Brothers - Boom Boom Boom (1995) *234. Coldplay - Yellow (2000) *235. Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (2011) *236. Montell Jordan - This Is How We Do It (1995) *237. Lorde - Royals (2013) *238. One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (2011) *239. Rudimental - Feel the Love (2012) *240. George Ezra - Shotgun (2018) *241. Ja Rule - Always on Time (2001) *242. Natalie Imbrglia - Torn (1997) *243. Taio Cruz - Dynamite (2010) *244. Snoop Dogg and Wiz Khalifa - Young, Wild & Free (2011) *245. Taylor Swift - You Need to Calm Down (2019) *246. Justin Timberlake - Summer Love (2007) *247. Ace of Base - All That She Wants (1992) *248. Bone Thungs-n-Harmony - Tha Crossroads (1996) *249. Pink - Bad Influence (2009) *250. Illy - Papercuts (2016) *251. Lukas Graham - 7 Years (2015) *252. Five - Got the Feelin' (1998) *253. Kelly Clarkson - Since U Been Gone (2004) *254. Tone Loc - Funky Cold Medina (1989) *255. Loud Luxury - Body (2017) *256. Rihanna - Diamonds (2012) *257. Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson - Symphony (2017) *258. Daft Punk - Around the World (1997) *259. The Killers - Mr. Brightside (2003) *260. Pink - Walk Me Home (2019) *261. Labrinth ft. Tinie Tempah - Earthquake (2011) *262. Alanis Morissette - Hand in My Pocket (1995) *263. Nelly - Ride wit Me (2001) *264. Models - Out of Mind, Out of Sight (1985) *265. Justin Timberlake - What Goes Around... Comes Around (2006) *266. The Notorious B.I.G. - Mo Money Mo Problems (1997) *267. Taylor Swift - Love Story (2008) *268. Pat Benatar - All Fired Up (1988) *269. Khalid - Talk (2019) *270. Fatboy Slim - Praise You (1999) *271. Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love the Way You Lie (2010) *272. Pink - Don't Let Me Get Me (2001) *273. Technotronic - Pump Up the Jam (1989) *274. Pharrell Williams - Happy (2013) *275. Backstreet Boys - Quit Playing Games (with My Heart) (1996) *276. No Doubt - Just a Girl (1995) *277. 5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood (2018) *278. Ne-Yo - Closer (2008) *279. Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same (2018) *280. LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It (2011) *281. Destiny's Child - Independent Women (2000) *282. The Script - Hall of Fame (2012) *283. Motiv8 - Rockin' for Myself (1993) *284. Mariah Carey - Dreamlover (1993) *285. Coldplay - A Sky Full of Stars (2014) *286. Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B - Girls Like You (2018) *287. Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (2006) *288. Coolio - 1, 2, 3, 4 (Sumpin' New) (1996) *289. Shania Twain - That Don't Impress Me Much (1998) *290. Ariana Grande - Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored (2019) *291. Run-DMC and Aerosmith - Walk This Way (1986) *292. Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber - Cold Water (2016) *293. Britney Spears - Oops!... I Did It Again (2000) *294. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Can't Hold Us (2012) *295. Dean Lewis - 7 Minutes (2019) *296. Moloko - Sing It Back (1998) *297. Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (2012) *298. Shawn Mendes - Mercy (2016) *299. Roxette - Dressed for Success (1988) *300. Benny Blanco, Halsey and Khalid - Eastside (2018) *301. Anastacia - I'm Outta Love (2000) *302. Birds of Tokyo - Lanterns (2013) *303. Fatboy Slim - The Rockafeller Skank (1998) *304. Usher - OMG (2010) *305. The Cranberries - Linger (1993) *306. Katy Perry - I Kissed a Girl (2008) *307. John Farnham - Two Strong Hearts (1988) *308. Icy Blu - Pump It (Nice an' Hard) (1991) *309. OneRepublic - Counting Stars (2013) *310. Kesha - Tik Tok (2009) *311. Drax Project - Woke Up Late (2019) *312. Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (2011) *313. De La Soul - Ring Ring Ring (Ha Ha Hey) (1991) *314. Vance Joy - Riptide (2013) *315. Calvin Harris - We'll Be Coming Back (2012) *316. Katy Perry - Part of Me (2012) *317. Fuel - Shimmer (1998) *318. Jennifer Lopez - Love Don't Cost a Thing (2000) *319. Toto - Africa (1982) *320. Flume - Never Be like You (2016) *321. Roxette - Dangerous (1989) *322. Justin Timberlake ft. T.I. - My Love (2006) *323. Savage Garden - I Want You (1996) *324. Chris Brown - Yeah 3x (2010) *325. Guy Sebastian - Choir (2019) *326. Taio Cruz - Hangover (2011) *327. Jennifer Lopez - Waiting for Tonight (1999) *328. Imagine Dragons - On Top of the World (2013) *329. Amber - This Is Your Night (1996) *330. Bruno Mars - Just the Way You Are (2010) *331. MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This (1990) *332. G.R.L. - Ugly Heart (2014) *333. Bon Jovi - Bad Medicine (1988) *334. Des'ree - You Gotta Be (1994) *335. The Black Eyed Peas - Shut Up (2003) *336. Christina Aguilera - Fighter (2003) *337. Zedd - The Middle (2018) *338. Sonia Dada - You Don't Treat Me No Good (1992) *339. Coldplay - Clocks (2003) *340. Salt-N-Pepa - Shoop (1993) *341. Miley Cyrus - See You Again (2007) *342. Semisonic - Closing Time (1998) *343. Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles (2002) *344. Michael Jackson - Remember the Time (1992) *345. Lauv and Troye Sivan - I'm So Tired (2019) *346. U2 - Beautiful Day (2000) *347. T.I. ft. Rihanna - Live Your Life (2008) *348. Britney Spears - Toxic (2004) *349. Justin Timberlake - Mirrors (2013) *350. Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love (2013) *351. Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used to Know (2011) *352. Blue Boy - Blue Boy (1997) *353. Maroon 5 - Sugar (2015) *354. Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (2011) *355. Snoop Dogg - What's My Name? (1993) *356. Jordin Sparks - Tattoo (2007) *357. Zedd ft. Foxes - Clarity (2012) *358. The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony (1997) *359. Destiny's Child - Survivor (2001) *360. Halsey - Without Me (2018) *361. Outkast - Hey Ya! (2003) *362. Belinda Carlisle - Heaven Is a Place on Earth (1987) *363. N-Trance - Stayin' Alive (1995) *364. Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul and Anne-Marie - Rockabye (2016) *365. Kings of Leon - Use Somebody (2008) *366. Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me (1998) *367. DJ Snake and Lil Jon - Turn Down for What (2013) *368. Madonna - Holiday (1983) *369. Ariana Grande - 7 Rings (2019) *370. Kygo ft. Conrad Sewell - Firestone (2014) *371. Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (2008) *372. Monifah - Touch It (1998) *373. Katy Perry - Teenage Dream (2010) *374. Third Eye Blind - Semi-Charmed Life (1997) *375. Little Mix - Hair (2016) *376. Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *377. Enigma - Sadeness (Part I) (1990) *378. Illy - Tightrope (2014) *379. Christina Aguilera - Dirrty (2002) *380. Guy Sebastian - Battle Scars (2012) *381. NOTD - I Wanna Know (2018) *382. Shania Twain - Man! I Feel Like a Woman! (1999) *383. Post Malone - Psycho (2018) *384. Michael Jackson - Beat It (1983) *385. Train - Hey, Soul Sister (2009) *386. Avicii - Addicted to You (2013) *387. Lukas Graham - Love Someone (2018) *388. Zhané - Hey Mr. D.J. (1993) *389. Ellie Goulding - Burn (2013) *390. Matchbox Twenty - Real World (1998) *391. Miley Cyrus - Party in the U.S.A. (2009) *392. B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars - Nothin' on You (2009) *393. Justin Bieber and BloodPop - Friends (2017) *394. Rihanna - Cheers (Drink to That) (2011) *395. Bon Jovi - In These Arms (1993) *396. Tone Lōc - Wild Thing (1989) *397. Sam Smith - Lay Me Down (2013) *398. Lady Gaga - Just Dance (2008) *399. Eternal - Stay (1993) *400. Psy - Gangnam Style (2012) *401. Kesha - This Is Me (2017) *402. Ed Sheeran - Bloodstream (2014) *403. Vengaboys - Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!! (1999) *404. Jennifer Lopez - Jenny from the Block (2002) *405. Panic! at the Disco - High Hopes (2018) *406. Justin Timberlake - Rock Your Body (2003) *407. Robin Thicke ft. T.I. and Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines (2013) *408. Eric Prydz - Call on Me (2004) *409. Eminem and Rihanna - The Monster (2013) *410. Bruno Mars and Cardi B - Finesse (2018) *411. Starship - We Built This City (1985) *412. Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (2012) *413. Young MC - Bust a Move (1989) *414. Maroon 5 - Moves like Jagger (2011) *415. The Black Eyed Peas - Don't Phunk with My Heart (2005) *416. Bon Jovi - It's My Life (2000) *417. Post Malone - Better Now (2018) *418. Flo Rida - Club Can't Handle Me (2010) *419. Destiny's Child - Bills, Bills, Bills (1999) *420. George Ezra - Budapest (2013) *421. Janet Jackson - Runaway (1995) *422. Zara Larsson - Never Forget You (2015) *423. Avicii - Wake Me Up (2013) *424. The Weeknd - Starboy (2016) *425. Green Day - Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (1997) *426. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Murder on the Dancefloor (2001) *427. Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna - This Is What You Came For (2016) *428. Beyoncé - Run the World (Girls) (2011) *429. U2 - I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (1987) *430. Flo Rida - Low (2007) *431. Gym Class Heroes - Stereo Hearts (2011) *432. Groove Theory - Tell Me (1995) *433. Jack Ü ft. Justin Bieber - Where Are Ü Now (2015) *434. Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch - Good Vibrations (1991) *435. Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake - Love Sex Magic (2009) *436. Martin Garrix ft. Khalid - Ocean (2018) *437. Madonna - Ray of Light (1998) *438. Rihanna - Stay (2013) *439. Smash Mouth - All Star (1999) *440. Will Smith - Gettin' Jiggy wit It (1998) *441. Amy Shark - I Said Hi (2018) *442. Gnarls Barkley - Crazy (2006) *443. Bon Jovi - You Give Love a Bad Name (1986) *444. Ariana Grande - God Is a Woman (2018) *445. David Guetta ft. Sia (2012) *446. Arrested Devlopment - People Everyday (1992) *447. Morgan Evans - Day Drunk (2018) *448. Everclear - Santa Monica (1995) *449. Usher - DJ Got Fallin' in Love (2010) *450. Jonas Blue - Rise (2018) *451. Ricky Martin - Livin' la Vida Loca (1999) *452. Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown - No Air (2008) *453. Little Mix - Shout Out to My Ex (2016) *454. The Cranberries - Dreams (1992) *455. Bobby Brown - Humpin' Around (1992) *456. Fun - We Are Young (2011) *457. JoJo - Leave (Get Out) (2004) *458. Daft Punk - One More Time (2000) *459. Rihanna - Pon de Replay (2005) *460. Ed Sheeran - Happier (2018) *461. Counting Crows - Mr. Jones (1993) *462. All Saints - Pure Shores (2000) *463. Galantis - Runaway (U & I) (2014) *464. NSYNC - Bye Bye Bye (2000) *465. Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (2012) *466. TLC - Unpretty (1999) *467. Foo Fighters - Times Like These (2003) *468. Dua Lipa - IDGAF (2018) *469. Chris Brown - Forever (2008) *470. Mariah Carey - Fantasy (1995) *471. Crazy Town - Butterfly (2000) *472. Marshmello and Anne-Marie - Friends (2018) *473. Johnny Gill - The Floor (1993) *474. Miley Cyrus - Wreaking Ball (2013) *475. Coldplay - Viva la Vida (2008) *476. B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams - Airplanes (2010) *477. DJ Khaled ft. Quavo, Chance the Rapper and Lil Wayne - I'm the One (2017) *478. Britney Spears - Womanizer (2008) *479. Drake ft. Rihanna - Take Care (2012) *480. Maroon 5 - Harder to Breathe (2002) *481. Ace of Base - The Sign (1993) *482. Kygo ft. Miguel - Remind Me to Forget (2018) *483. Madonna - Music (2000) *484. Hozier - Take Me to Church (2013) *485. Pink - Can We Pretend (2019) *486. Queen - I Want to Break Free (1984) *487. Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again (2015) *488. Calvin Harris - Blame (2014) *489. Taylor Swift - Blank Space (2014) *490. Robin Schulz - Prayer in C (Remix) (2014) *491. Justin Bieber - Baby (2010) *492. Major Lazer - Lean On (2015) *493. The All-American Rejects - Gives You Hell (2008) *494. Sam Smith - Too Good at Goodbyes (2017) *495. Rihanna - Don't Stop the Music (2007) *496. Omi - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) (2014) *497. Wheatus - Theenage Dirtbag (2000) *498. Dr. Dre - I Need a Doctor (2011) *499. The Script - Superheros (2014) *500. Darude - Sandstorm (1999) Category:Blog posts Category:Fox 101.9 Category:2019